Meteos:Rise Of Meteo (Sega Saturn)
Meteos Rise Of Meteo Is a Meteos Game For Sega Saturn. Controlls Right Side Left Moves The Meteo Selector Left. Up Moves The Meteo Selector Up. Right Moves The Meteo Selector Right. Down Moves The Meteo Selector Down. When You Press Center Button In Your Console =Up = Moves The Meteo Up. =Down = Moves The Meteo Down. Planets Starter planets Geolyte Lumious Oleana Firim Fusable Planets Scrobyss 2,300 Air 2,200 H20 2,000 Methane 1,100 Herb Arod 1,200 Iron 900 Glow 700 Methane 600 Soil 300 Zoo Suburbion 300 Iron 250 Zap 250 Herb 200 Soil 100 Air Hotted 4,700 Fire 4,200 Iron 3,400 Methane 3,000 Soil 2,500 Air Lavaniac 2,700 Fire 1,500 Soil 1,500 Iron 1,200 Methane 1,000 Air Dejeh 2,300 Iron 2,000 Dark 1,200 Fire 900 Glow 500 Zoo 400 Air Karem 3,500 Iron 3,200 Dust 2,800 Methane 2,200 Air 1,900 Fire 1,400 Soil 700 Zoo Gigagush 3,800 Air 3,500 Dark 3,500 Zoo 2,500 Fire 1,200 Iron Mekks 900 Air 900 Zap 900 Iron 900 Glow 900 Methane 400 Zoo Wiral 2,400 Soil 2,400 Zap 2.400 Methane 2,400 Iron 1,200 Fire 1.200 Air Dawndus 1 Asteroid(Formed by Iron Meteos) 1,800 Soil 1,500 Air 1,500 Iron 400 Glow 400 Fire Luna=Luna 1 Asteroid 1,200 Soil 1,200 Iron 600 Herb 600 Fire 400 Zoo Illusi(on)nop 2,500 Zap 2,200 Herb 1,900 Methane 1,800 Dark(Darkness) 900 Glow Bavoom 2,300 Air 2,300 H20 1,800 Methane 1,200 Zoo 200 Soil Gelyer 1,600 Iron 1,600 Herb 1,600 Zap 1,600 Soil 800 Zoo Grannest 2,600 Soil 2,400 Iron 2,000 Air 2,000 Zap 1,500 Zoo 750 Methane Forte 7 Meteorites(Formed by Iron and Fire) 1,500 Soil 1,500 Herb 1,200 Dark(Darkness) 1,000 Air 800 Zoo Wuud 2,900 Herbs 2,430 Air 2,180 Soil 1,500 Zap 200 Methane Brabbit 3,636 Methane 3,636 Argon 3,636 Air 3,636 Fire Hevendor 4,700 Ice 4,300 Air 4,100 Fire 500 Herb 500 H20 500 Argon 500 Methane 200 Soil Boggob 2,600 Herb 2,600 Soil 1,000 H20 1,000 Air 800 Zoo 800 Dark Yooj 3,400 Air 3,200 Zoo 3,000 Methane Freaze 900 Ice 700 Air 600 Soil Pysampit 2,700 Herb 2,400 Soil 2,200 Air 1,000 Zoo 800 H20 100 Fire Globin 3,900 Zoo 3,300 Argon 3,000 Methane Modes Star Trip Mode Straight Route Level 1 Planets 1.Geolyte 2.Anasaze 3.Grannest 4.Firim Level 2 Planets 1.Luminous 2.Boggob 3.Bavoom 4.Layazero Level 3 Planets 1.Hotted 2.Wuud 3.Globin 4.Freaze Level 4 Planets 1.Hanihula 2.Lastar 3.Megadom 4.Forte Level 5 Planets 1.Arod 2.Vubble 3.Dawndus 4.Brabbit Level 6 Planets 1.Jeljel 2.Thirnova 3.Luna=Luna 4.Starii Level 7 Planets 1.Hevendor 2.Gravitas 3.Gelyer 4.Darthvega Level 8 Planets 1.Cavious 2.Oleana 3.Gigagush 4.Yooj Level 9 Planets 1.Suburbion 2.Limotube 3.Dejeh 4.Wiral 5.Ranbarumba Level 10 Planets -Meteo Multi-Route Complete A Mission To Choose Any Planet You want to go. Levels =H20 Planetaries = 1.Geolyte 2.Oleana Mission:Win Within 2:30! =Molten Heliums = 1.Firim 2.Hotted 3.Lavaniac Mission:Launch 200 Meteos Or More! =Sweets = 1.Hanihula(3 Versions Of Hanihula) Mission:Send 40 Burnt Meteos Or More! =Bubblies = 1.Starii 2.Vubble 3.Florias Mission:Launch 300 Meteos Or More! =Glow Planetaries = 1.Lastar 2.Luminous Mission:Send 60 Burnt Meteos Or More! =Festival Zone = 1.Ranbarumba(3 Versions Of Ranbarumba) Mission:Send 20 Burnt Meteos Or More! =Clean Air Club = 1.Bavoom 2.Brabbit 3.Yooj Mission:Clear The Screen Of Meteos! =Hot And Chillies = 1.Dawndus 2.Freaze Mission:Clear The Screen Of Meteos! =Chloropyhills = 1.Boggob 2.Wuud 3.Pysampit Mission:Launch 30 Meteos Once! =Electic Nymphs = 1.Mekks 2.Wiral 3.Trencto Mission:Launch 40 Meteos At Once! =Earth Lovers = 1.Anasaze 2.Forte 3.Cavious Mission:Launch 60 Meteos At Once! =Pet Planet = Limotube(2 Versions Of Limotube) Mission:Fight Over 0:55 And Win! =Mechatropoloids = 1.Grannest 2.Megadom Mission:Fight Over 1:55 And Win! =Stray Planet = Jeljel Mission:Win Within 2:15! =Dark Planet = Darthvega(3 Versions Of Darthvega) Mission:Win Within 1:15! =Hevendor Realm = Hevendor(3 Versions Of Hevendor) Mission:Launch 500 Meteos Or More! =Asteroid Planet = Arod Mission:Launch 400 Meteos Or More! =Suburbion Realm = Suburbion Mission:Clear The Screen Of Meteos! =Dimensionals = 1.Thirnova 2.Gravitas 3.Gigagush Mission:Fight Over 0:30 And Win! =Gelyer Realm = Gelyer Mission:Fight Over 1:00 And Win! =Illusionists = 1.Layazero (2 Versions Of Layazero) 2.Illusinop (2 Versions Of Illusinop) Mission:Win Within 1:30! =Twin Moon Planet = Luna=Luna Mission:Win Within 1:20! =Globin Realm = Globin Mission:Win Within 1:10! =Dejeh Realm = Dejeh Mission:None =Meteo Battle = Meteo Mission:None Multi Route Map =Picture: = =Legend = 1 - H20 Planetaries 2 - Molten Heliums 3 - Sweets 4 - Bubblies 5 - Glow Planetaries 6 - Festival Zone 7 - Clean Air Club 8 - Hot And Chillies 9 - Chloropyhills 10 - Electric Nymphs 11 - Earth Lovers 12 - Pet Planet 13 - Mechatropoloids 14 - Stray Planet 15 - Dark Planet 16 - Hevendor Realm 17 - Asteroid Planet 18 - Suburbion Realm 19 - Dimensionals 20 - Gelyer Realm 21 - Illusionists 22 - Twin Moon Planet 23 - Globin Realm 24 - Dejeh Realm 25 - Meteo Battle Branch Route Column 1 *Geolyte Column 2 *Anasaze *Lumious Column 3 *Grannest *Oleana *Boggob Column 4 *Freaze *Megadom *Starii *Gelyer Column 5 *Vubble *Firim *Bavoom *Dawndus *Illusinop Column 6 *Wuud *Florias *Gravitas *Brabbit *Hanihula *Luna=Luna *Bonus:Karem(Character must select as Column 6 planet and reach the same planet where this planet appears. Column 7 *Lavaniac *Thirnova *Globin *Lastar *Suburbion *Forte *Pysampit Column 8 *Cavious *Darthvega *Hevendor *Dejeh *Mekks *Wiral *Limotube *Yooj Column 9 *Meteo (9x) Adventure Route World 1 1-1:Geolyte 1-2:Oleana 1-3:Boggob 1-4:Hevendor 1-5:Firim 1-6:Meteo lvl 1 World 2 2-1:Grannest 2-2:Lumious 2-3:Illusinop 2-4:Bavoom 2-5:Wuud 2-6:Meteo lvl 1 World 3 3-1:Brabbit 3-2:Forte 3-3:Globin 3-4:Mekks 3-5:Gravitas 3-6:Meteo lvl 2 World 4 4-1:Freaze 4-2:Suburbion 4-3:Lastar 4-4:Cavious 4-5:Karem 4-6:Meteo lvl 2 World 5 5-1:Hotted 5-2:Dejeh 5-3:Hanihula 5-4:Gelyer 5-5:Darthvega 5-6:Meteo lvl 3 World 6 6-1:Arod 6-2:Yooj 6-3:Wiral 6-4:Ranbarumba 6-5:Dawndus 6-6:Meteo lvl 3 World 7 7-1:Lavaniac 7-2:Pisampit 7-3:Trencto 7-4:Spookid 7-5:Gigagush 7-6:Meteo lvl 4 World 8 8-1:Anasaze 8-2:Jeljel 8-3:Luna=Luna 8-4:Starii 8-5:Florias 8-6:Meteo lvl 4 World 9 9-1:Layazero 9-2:Vubble 9-3:Megadom 9-4:Skeware 9-5:Scrobyss 9-6:True Meteo Challenge Attack Mode Play Before You Fail! Challenge Attack Difficulty Modes Easy + 10 Burnt Seconds Intermediate/Medium + 5 Burnt Seconds Advanced - 1 Burnt Seconds Hard - 3 Burnt Seconds Extreme - 6 Burnt Seconds Single Mode Play A Free Play. Single Mode Screen Music Notes This Is Unfinished! Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:Fanon Games